The Arrival of the Zatsune Twins
by Trisha428
Summary: "The Zatsunes are coming here!" "WHAT?" What happens when the Zatsunes come to stay? WARNING! Zatsune x Rei and possible Len x Miku, don't like don't read!
1. Surprise!

Wobbuffet825: (My name was supposed to be Wobbuffet825, but so, yeah… you know.) Hello, everyone! w I am a new author here, so please don't be too hard on flames XP! Also, please forgive me at typos or wrong grammars 'cause I'm soooo~ bad at both of them! So, my plan is to make stories in both English _and_ Bahasa, 'cause I'm from Indonesia (even though I was born in Australia *running away from Rin using her roadroller* and I **_CANNOT_** speak Aborigine)! XD so, R &R? Rei!

Rei: *sigh* Wobuffet825 doesn't own Vocaloid.

Rui: Do it right you baka! *hit Rei by the head*

Rei: Aita! o;

Z. Miku: Rei~! Hihi! ^w^

Main pairing:

K. Rei x Z. Miku

WARNING! Possible K. Len x H. Miku

Chapter 1: Arrival

BEEP BEEP BEEP came the sound of the super duper mega noisy(?) alarm clock in Rei's and Rui's before peaceful room.

"ARGH, QUIET YOU STUPID CLOCK!" growled Rei as he smashed the 194th clock using his handy hammer.

"Ugh, could you please just press the blue button?" said his twin Rui, annoyed.

"No." BANG "AOW! What was that for!?"

"For disrespecting your nice and pretty twin." She answered proudly while spinning his hammer he used to smash the clock.

"You're not even pretty or nice." BANG "AAAW!"

"Hey you if you're not going down for breakfast you won't eat anything today at all!" cried Gakupo from downstairs, outraged.

The twin quickly jumbled and fell down the stairs. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they cried in unison. And it was all because of Kaito's soap that he put on the stairs purposedly.

"That's what you get for shouting at each other which woke the WHOLE house." He said, eating his ice cream pancakes.

"Isn't it too early to eat ice cream?" Rei asked, still towering over Rui. "Stop lying on me, baka!" she cried.

"It is never too early for ice cream!" he said, while fistpumping in the air and standing up, ice cream and pancakes splittering everywhere.

"Kaito! Sit down and eat properly! You're behavng like a little kid." Kiyoteru ordered. Kaito sat down.

"Hey, Rui! Let's go to the mall this noon! I have asked the whole gang!" called Miku.

"Horray! I'll come with you!" answered Rui, while standing up causing Rei to fall down on his back. "Itai! . "

"Oh yeagh," Zeito said between his chewing while pointing to nowhere with his spoon, "I heagh that there wigh bhe two new membersh coming hegh [Oh yeah, I heard that there will be two new members coming here]."

"WHAT!?"

Wobbuffet825: Hello, everybodah! w ... Sorry for the crappy n' short story here T^T

Luka: Here's the tissue. *passing tissue box to Wobuffet825*

Wobbuffet825: Thank you, Luka… w

Rei & Rui: Where's Zatsune Miku!?

Wobbuffet825: Woah, guys! Calm down!

Z. Mikuo: Nobody cares about me! T _ T *breaks into tears*

Wobbuffet825: Don't worry. Zatsune Miku and I care about you. ^w^ *pats Z. Mikuo on the back*

Z. Mikuo: I hate you, Wobbuffet825. You're creepy.

Rin: How dare you call her her weird! *drives roadroller*

Z. Mikuo: AAAHHH! Somebody help mee~! o;

Wobbuffet825: See you next chappy! w

(Z. Mikuo screaming to get away from Rin in the background)

Z. Mikuo: Why does everyone hate me!? AAAHHH! o


	2. Arrival

Wobbuffet825: Hello, everybodah! I'm back! w Sorry for the really long update. I hope this is long enough... So, if any of you hate me like Zatsune Mikuo do, please tell me why cuz EVERYONE IN MY SCHOOL HATES ME! I ONLY HAVE 1 LOYAL FRIEND IN MY SCHOOL GUYS! _1_ FRIEND! (will you please be my friend? ^w^ I would like that);^; Hatsune Miku, tissue?

H. Miku: Here. *gives the tissue*

Wobbuffet825: Thank you… *sniff*

Z. Miku: Hey, sis!

H. Miku: Hi!

Rei & Rui: Miku! *pouts*

Z. Miku: Yes? Wut?

H. Miku: Which Miku? I think it's you, Zatsune.

Z. Mikuo: Hm? Wut? *lying in bed because of being rolled by Rin*

H. Miku: Not you!

Wobbuffet825: *sigh* Stop. Rui?

Rui: Wobuffet825 doesn't own Vocaloid, but owns the story! ^ v ^

Chapter 2: Arrival

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed, except for the dense Shion siblings.

"What's wrong?" Taito asked, denseful.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!?" shouted Rei, screaming and running so fast everywhere, even to the ceiling.

"Who are they!?" asked Rui loudly while shaking Zeito.

"Aa… I-I do-n't kno-ow… aaaa plea-ase stop shaki-ing me~… aaahh," answered Zeito shakingly. Rui released him. Then, Zeito continued his eating like nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong if some people will come here?" asked Kaiko. "it's not like the end of the world."

"Kaiko, it's the _opposite_ of that! We are too excited!" shouted Teto, shaking Kaiko.

"Stop it, darn Teto!" Teto released her.

"Oops, sorry! I guess I got a _little_ too excited. Tee-hee!" Teto apologized.

"Ugh," Kaiko just rolled her eyes. Sometimes Teto could be too 'crazy' sometimes.

"When are they coming?" asked Rei.

"Oh, today." Answered Nigaito.

Everyone facepalmed (except for the Shion siblings).

 _'_ _I am too stupid to realize this,'_ thought Rui. "Hey, Kaiko, where's Rin?"

"In her room probably, she finished eating a while ago."

"Thanks." Rui went upstairs after kicking Kaito's block of soap away. She looked for Rin's and Len's room and knocked on it. She could hear faint screams and shouts coming from inside the room. "I'm coming in, Rin." She warned. But, without any warning, a beg sent out flying towards Rui and hit he in the head. Specifically Rin's bag. Rui fell back. .;

"RUI!" she heard Rin shouting her name. "Len, look what you've done to her! You poor, little thing."

"But I thought–"

"–SHUT UP!" Len quickly closed his mouth.

"Rui? Are you okay? You should have told us you were coming in."

"I did."

"Really? O . O I'm so sorry! BTW, why were you coming?"

Rui stood up. "Well, I was wondering what you would want to go to in the mall,"

"Oh, well I want to go to Ciao! first, then at noon I am going to the mall's cafeteria," Rin said. Ciao!'s a store where fashionable accesories were sold for youngsters.

"Oh, also did you know about a couple of people coming here?" asked Rui.

"Hmm, well Meiko told me that she heard Kaito saying about some people coming here." Answered Rin.

"Oh," Rui was relieved that Rin knew, because if she didn't, she would've been running all over the house.

"I didn't know."

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the voice. "Nobody told me…" Len trailed off. He was sad that only he didn't know about this. Rui turned her head to Rin.

"Rin. Explain. Now." Rui shot a glare to Rin. If looks could kill, Rin would've been dead by now.

"Well…" Rin got nervous. "I was going to tell him, but he ran away."

"What? I didn't even _try_ to run away! You never came to me until you attacked me!" Len protested. Rui could tell Rin was lying.

"Okay! Fine! I just don't want Len to know about it yet!" she spilled it all out.

"Hm, okay. I forgive you this time. BUT, if I see or hear you do something like this to my poor, little cousin Lenny here, I'm not letting you get away." Rui said while patting Len's head and hugging him, comforting Len. Len groaned a little. He hated being called 'Lenny'.

"Yes ma'am," Rin said.

"Oh yeah, Rin," Rui said.

"Wut?" Rin said.

"could you please help me pick the right attire for me? I want to look good for the mall," Rui requested.

"Hihi, you said it like you're going to a ball," Rin giggled as she went out the room with Rui.

After Rin closed the door, Len exhaled air. He was tired from being together with his awfully creepy and super despicable twin all morning. Despiteher cuteness, she's super scary on the inside. He laid back, but only to hear the door slammed open and seeing Rin rushing inside to take her bag and went outside again and slamming the door shut.

A few rolling-on-the-beds and groans later, Len heard a faint knock on the door, followed by a sweet voice saying, "Ano, Len, may I come in?"

Len answered a "yes" while sitting up on his bed. The door opened and a tealette entered. "Hi, Len, just want to make sure you were fine with Orange Girl," they both chuckled at the nickname.

"I'm fine, Miku. Don't worry about me. BTW, I thought you were supposed to be going to the mall by now, right?" asked Len.

"Oh, yeah. We decided that we will go at 11.30 a.m.," explained Miku while sitting down beside Len. Suddenly Len felt something cold near to his cheek. He felt like something cool was very near beside his cheek. It stuck to his cheek, which made Len freak out. When he turned around, he realized it was–

Wobbuffet825: There! Cliffhanger! Wanna know what it is? Wait to find out!

Len: I know what it is! It's–mmff!? *muffled by Rin's hand*

Rin: Spoiler! Of course you know. Duh.

Len: *removes Rin's hand* *groans* And I hate _plus_ like it.

H. Miku: Hahahaha! *rolls on the ground*

Len: Not funny, Miku! -_-;

Wobbuffet825: This looks more like a filler... And yes, I made all of them have the same age (13), but I don't know for next chapters and new characters… O v O

Yuki: Like me? *puppy eyes*

Wobbuffet825: Oh you sweet little girl! Of course you are excluded from the story! *sarcasm*

Yuki: I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU IHATEYOU IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU–mmf!? *muffled by Rin's hand*

Wobbuffet825: I'll look for the time later.

Yuki: mmmffmfmfmfmffmfmfmmmmff *still muffled by Rin's hand*

Len: Is she trying to say 'muffin'? Cuz' she's saying the letters 'm' and 'f'. *stupid*

Z. Mikuo: Wobuffet825! *trying to sound cute*

Wobbuffet825: Wut? Tch. *gives the cold shoulder*

Z. Mikuo: Why? What's wrong?

Wobbuffet825: No! Nothing's wrong, everything's fine, dear **Zatsune Mikuo**. *sarcasm*

Z. Mikuo: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY I CALLED YOU CREEPY! *suddenly breaks into tears* T^T

Wobbuffet825: If you do everything what I said, I'll forgive you.

Z. Mikuo: Okay! What is it?

Wanna know? Wait for next chappy! w (seriously)


	3. Double surprise!

Wobuffet825: Hi, guys! I'm back! w I made Z. Mikuo here wear a PINK tutu! OMG HE'S SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Even my wobbuffet here agrees!

Wobuffet: Wob! Wob-wob! [Yes! And Z. Mikuo is stupid!]

Z. Mikuo: Hey! You take that back!

Wobuffet: Wobu! [Never!]

Z. Mikuo: Aaargh! Come back here you rascal! *trying to catch Wobuffet still wearing the tutu*

Wobuffet825: Hihi! They are a bag of laughs.

Z. Miku: Hey! Where's me in the story!?

Wobuffet825: Don't worry be happy! (stupid, stupid!) You'll be here soon, as well as your stupid brother there! *pointing Z. Mikuo still running everywhere* Anyway, you guys wanna know what happens next? Let's go! And there will be LenxMiku! If you don't like, then don't read! XP

H. Miku: Wobuffet825 Doesn't own Vocaloid!

H. Miku & Rin: But I wish she does…

Chapter 3: Double Surprise!

It was iced bananas! It made Len's cheek wet and cold, plus sticky. He hated things like that.

"What the–!? Miku! What have you done!? My cheek will be sticky! Ugh," Len took away the iced banana away from Miku but Miku just LOL-ed and went rolling on the bed. Len was definitely pissed off. Len told her to stop in an awkward way, which surprisingly made Miku laugh even louder like she was crazy or something. A thought went to Len's mind and he immediately did it. He put his iced banana on a plate on his desk, pinned Miku down and started tickling her.

"Hahaha! Hihihi! Len, stop! It tickles!" Miku's face became red. "Stop! I'm out of air! LEN!" Miku couldn't take it anymore. Len stopped. Miku sat up and inhaled & exhaled breath deeply. After she stopped, she shouted like a mad woman.

"KAGAMINE LEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? TICKLING CAN KILL ME YOU KNOW THAT!" Len's ears became deaf for a moment but recovered his hearing senses back.

"That's what you get for sticking an iced banana on my cheek." Len said while eating his iced banana.

"But you like them!" protested Miku back, while putting her irresistable puppy eyes. Len couldn't resist Miku's puppy eyes which were too cute to resist.

"Yeah, I admit it. I do. But that doesn't make me hate gooey or sticky stuff on my cheeks. Please stop that." Len said while looking away.

"What if they were kisses?" asked Miku, 'cuz if he hates it too even though it's the one who he liked that kissed, it would make the girl upset. After all, what kind of person wouldn't want to be kissed by his beloved one?

"…" Len stayed silent as he hung his head and his face grew red as if chilli sauce was splattered all over his face (A/N: it's my opinion! Nothing's wrong with it to me!).

"Len?" Miku called while moving her head under Len's. Len was startled and jumped back. Miku just looked at him. _'What's wrong with him?'_ Miku was curious, but she just shrugged it off.

"So, anyway, Rin's calling me, so…" Miku was right. Rin had been shouting Miku's name over and ver like a broken CD player outside since God-knows-when.

"O-oh! Sure! You better go after her, or she would tear this house to pieces with the roadroller." Answered Len.

"Thanks! Bye, Len!" she said after hugging him. "What is it, Rin?" Len could hear Miku's faint voice from outside the room, talking to Rin. Len sighed. _'Why did Rin call Miku? Rin is definitely spoiling the fun,'_ Len thought. _'Damn you, Rin...'_ he thought this while clenching his right fist in front of his face.

When Kaito entered the room, Kaito was confused to see Len acting like that. Why did Kaito go in without any warning, you ask? Len let him go in and out of his room, 'cause he's one of Len's close friends, including Rei, Meito, Ren (do you know Haine Ren & Lin? They look like the Kagenes(?). If you don't search it in Google!) and the rest of the Shion siblings (except the girls). So, let's go back to Kaito and Len. When Len realised Kaito was in his room, he quickly acted like nothing happened, even though his eyes (and cheeks, they're blushing) said something else. "Len, what's wrong?" asked Kaito.

"N-nothing!" Len answered panickly, his cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Len…?" Kaito was sure Len was lying. Finally, Len admitted it.

"Fine, Miss Teal came here and gave me an iced banana, then we talked and stuff but then Rin called her and spoiled the fun." Kaito smirked at him evilly and mysteriously.

"Hmm, and did you kiss her?" asked Kaito, making Len blush furiously.

"K-Kaito! No! I wouldn't even _try_ think of that!" Len denied the fact that he wanted to kiss her hardly. From the look of Len's face, Kaito could tell exactly that Len was denying the fact that Len wanted to.

"Hmm~? You're lying, dear brother Len."

"We're not even brothers."

"Don't care. Never will. I will still think you as a brother. Little brother, specifically."

"Kaito. You already have a lot of siblings, and you still want another one? And I hate it if I'm the youngest one."

"Fine. Still, you're lying, Len. I can tell it just by looking at yor sweating, red face. Could you _please_ just say to her "I love you"? Is it that hard to say those three words? Hm?"

"Yes."

"Say it in front of me."

" Ugh…" he groaned. "–_– I love you."

"See? It's not that hard. ^_^"

"Fine. But you have to confess to Meiko~ deal?" asked Len, cheering silently at his own victory. Now it was Kaito's turn to blush furiously.

"Fine, dearest little brother." Kaito said.

"Stop calling me ' little brother'!"

 ** _The next morning…_**

"Miku~!" Kaito called.

"Yes, Kaito?" Miku answered.

"Please come upstairs. I will lead you."

Miku just followed him. She didn't know Kaito was secretly grinning like a cheshire cat. You could almost see a devil's tail and devil's wings. His evil plan was working. Finally, they reached the Kagamine's room. Kaito knocked on the door. "Yes?" a faint voice said from inside.

"Coming in," Kaito simply said as he opened the door. (A/N: Sorry if this part doesn't make any sense. w)

Len was shocked to see Kaito _and_ Miku in his ( & Rin's room). Mostly Miku, but also shocked to see that Kaito brought her here. _'Great, now I have to confess. Ugh.'_

"Len, do you have something to say to dear Miku here?" Kaito asked Len.

"Ng…"

"Len? Is there something you wanna say to me?" Miku asked.

"M-Mik-k-ku… I-I… l-lo–" Len was stopped mid-sentence when they heard Rin & Rui shouting Rei's name.

"Ugh, girls are so annoying." Kaito groaned.

"Kaito!"

BUGH.

"Aow!" Kaito winced from Miku's sudden attack.

"I'm a girl, you know!" Miku was angry.

"Sorry."

"Ugh. So, Len, what'cha wanna say?"

"Ng… M-Miku I love you please be my girlfriend!" Len said quickly (and awkwardly). Len's face was burning red now.

Silence. No respond. Kaito tried to break the awkward silence, but failed. Finally, Miku broke the silence.

"L-Len… Bffft…" Len looked up. "Bwahahahaha! You're so cute when you panic! You little shota!" Miku pinched Len's cheek a little. Len blushed. "And… I think you're cute, nice, fun…" Miku trailed off. Miku blushed. "So, I will be your girlfriend, Kagamine Len." Len began to hyperventilate. Miku giggled and hugged Len, making Len blushing even redder if it was possible.

Then, Len remembered something. Len stood up. "Kaito… ^w^" Now it was Kaito's turn to blush. "Meiko…" Kaito began to panic.

"MEIKO! KAITO'S LOOKING FOR YOU…!" Len shouted while wandering through the halls, looking for Meiko. When Meiko heard his name called by Len, she came out of her (& Meito's) room.

"What is it, Len?" Meiko asked.

"Dear Kaito wants to talk to you!" Len answered cheerfuly.

"Hm? Well, where is he?" Meiko asked. Kaito was nowhere in sight.

"In my room. C'mon!" Len tugged Meiko's hand.

 _'_ _Hihi… such a shota.'_ Meiko giggled at Len act. He's smaller than her, which made him look like a playful, innocent little boy. _'He's like Miku, Rin, Lui, Rei and Rui… so cute…'_

Her train of thoughts was stopped when she was back to reality by Len saying, "Here's dear Kaito!"

"O-oh. So, what'cha wanna talk about?" Meiko asked.

"M-Meiko… I like you!" Kaito said sheepishly (A/C: Len's supposed to be the one who's sheepish, not Kaito! . )(A/C = Author's comment).

"R-really?" Meiko stammered, which was weird considering they've never seen Meiko like this before.

"Y-yes…" Kaito also stammered.

"…" No respond.

But Len broke the silence. "Kaito, you're not so timid after all, huh."

"Why you… Y-you stammered when you confessed! It was awkward and I caught it all on my phone." Kaito said, satisfied with his victory.

"What!?" Len's face got red.

"Who did Len confess to?" Meiko asked.

"A certain someone,"

"Name?"

"Miku!"

"Oh my gosh, Len! Finally! You're awesome!" Meiko congratulated Len.

"What?" Just then they heard the doorbell ring followed by Nigaito's voice calling all vocaloids and shadowloids.

After everyone gathered near Nigaito, they were all astonished. Stood there were 2 shadowloids(?), one looked like H. Miku, the other like H. Mikuo. Then, they introduced themselves.

"Hello! My name is Zatsune Miku, and this is my brother Zatsune Mikuo!"

"Whoa," Miku said. _'She looks just like me...'_

"Welcome!" Nigaito greeted them.

Then Z. Miku noticed the other Miku and went up to her. "Hello! Are you Hatsune Miku?"

"Yes…?"

"Horray!" Zatsune hugged Hatsune so super tight Hatsune couldn't breathe. After her shadow released Hatsune, Zatsune explained, "Master said we're cousins! Isn't that great?"

"OMG, really?" Hatsune's face brightened.

"Yes!"

"Hey, do you wanna go to the mall with the other girls? So you could know about them well," Hatsune suggested.

"Really? Sure, okay!" Zatsune answered. "Oh yeah, where's my room?"

"Oh, your room will be with Mikuo, across Rei's and Rui's bedroom." Zeito answered Zatsune's question. "I will lead you upstairs."

"Okay! Hatsune-chan, could you please accompany me too?" Zatsune asked.

"Sure!"

they walked upstairs. It wasn't really far, actually. They reached the room quickly. Zeito took a key from his pocket and gave it to Zatsune.

"Here's your room key." Then Zeito left.

"Let's put your and your brother's things!" Hatsune suggested.

"Okay. Mikuo…!" Zatsune called her brother.

"What?" her brother responded.

"Bring and unpack the things up here!"

"What floor?"

"1st floor." Then they heard footsteps and panting.

"Hah, hah…" they could see and hear Z. Mikuo panting.

"Mikuo, what took you so long?" his twin asked.

"Your things are killing me!" he protested.

"They're not _that_ heavy!"

"They are!"

"Are not!"

"They are!"

"Okay, okay stop!" H. Miku stopped them just as when Rei came upstairs to take something from his room. That's when Rei saw Zatsune Miku.

"Oh! Hi, Rei! This is Kagene Rei!" H. Miku introduced the Zatsunes to him.

"Uh… hi?" Rei said. "Ng, you're Zatsune Miku and Mikuo, right? Nice to meet you," he greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Kagene-san!" Z. Miku replied cheerfuly.

"Okay. Bye." And with that, he left.

"He's nice and cute," Z. Miku commented. Rei overheard that in his room. He blushed. _'Wait, she said I'm cute…?'_

"Of course! Just like his twin, Rui! We'll meet her when we go to the mall." H. Miku replied.

"Okay, stop your chatter and put these things in the room." Z. Mikuo commanded.

"Yessir."

Wobuffet825: Super long story here! So sorry for the crapy chapter!

Z. Mikuo: Finally! I'm in!

Z. Miku: Yes, but only for a little period 'cuz I'll be long in the next chapter!

Wobbuffet: Wob! Wob Wob!

Z. Miku: Aw, you're so cute! *pats wobbuffet*

Rei: When are you going to tell our love story?

Wobuffet825: Oh, don't worry. Soon. You really like her, don't you?

Rei: *blush* What's wrong with that? * pouts*

Z. Miku: *giggles* Nothing, Rei-kun!

Wobuffet825: Nothing, of course! Okay, see you next chapter!


End file.
